fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Iuchar
Johan (ヨハン) is a character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is the brother of Johalva and Burian, the son of Danan, the half-nephew of Lex, and the grandson of Langobalt. He is in command of Isaach Castle during the second part of the game, whereby he is in love with Larcei/Radney. He may be recruited by Larcei/Radney, but doing so will essentially cause Johalva to continue campaigning against the army out of jealousy. Personality Johan adopts a poetic style in his speech, which may prove to be rather comical in certain situations such as his soldiers talking behind his back. He shares the sentiments as Johalva does, in the sense that they are unable to agree with most of Danan's policies, especially that of the Child Hunts. In-Game Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood | Axe Knight | Neir |12 |40 |15 |0 |10 |12 |5 |12 |1 |8 |0 |5000 | Ambush | Axe - A | Steel Axe |} Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |110% |40% |5% |20% |50% |10% |60% |5% |} Promotion Gains *Promotes to Great Knight *'Strength:' +5 *'Magic:' +0 *'Skill:' +1 *'Speed:' +1 *'Defense:' +4 *'Resistance:' +3 *'Movement:' +1 Overview Compared to his brother Johalva, Johan has relatively inferior stats, but has slightly more movement due to being a horseback-type unit. This thus makes him highly recommendable for ranked runs. While Johalva has better Skill and is more accurate in his attacks, Johan possesses better Speed growths, which will better aid in his survival abilities on the battlefield. If Johan's Axe Knight's survived they will become allied units. Conversations In Chapter 6, Larcei/Radney may speak to Johan and recruit him, but if this is done, Johalva may not be recruited. In the Final Chapter, if Johan is in love with Larcei/Radney, she may speak to him, and he will gain three points of strength. Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths unless stated otherwise. *Julia: 0+0 *Altena: N/A *Lana: 0+2 *Larcei: 200+2 *Nanna: 0+2 *Fee: 0+2 *Leen: 0+2 *Patty: 0+2 *Teeny: 0+3 Quotes Recruit conversation Johan: Larcei... My beloved, how I've yearned for this day to come. Larcei: Johan, what in the world are you talking about? Did you whack your head or something? Johan: Your words soothe like a bird's song... You eyes sparkle like stars in the sky... The thought of being without you I cannot bear. Larcei: Stop! You're grossing me out! You're on the battlefield, you know. Don't lose it here! Johan: My unremitting love for you is strong enough to cross the bounds of insanity! Let our troops know we're taking sides with the liberation army! From this day forward we'll be fighting for love, justice... and Larcei! Battle Conversation Vs Johalva Johan: Sigh... Johalva... It makes me sad to have a little brother as foolish as you. Johalva: You're the foolish one, but that's irrelevant. I knew that this day would come sometime! Now let's finish this! Johan: As you wish! Death Quotes Etymology Johan and his brother Johalva derive their names from Irish mythology. Tuireann had three sons with his daughter Danand (Danan), which included Brian (Burian), Iuchar (Johan) and Iucharba (Johalva), who killed Lugh's father Cian. After Lugh took his revenge by killing the three brothers, Tuireann wept over their graves. Gallery File:Johan_(TCG_Series_1).jpg|Johan, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Axe Knight. File:Johan_(TCG_Series_2).jpg|Johan, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Axe Knight. File:Johan.jpg|Johan, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Great Knight. File:Johan_(Super_Tactics_Book).png|Official artwork of Johan from the Super Tactics Book. File:FE4NFJohanandJohalvaManga.jpg|Johan, as he appears in the Nea Fuyuki manga adaption. File:johan.gif|Johan's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Johan as an Axe Knight with a Hero Axe.JPG|Johan as an Axe Knight File:Johan as a Great Knight.JPG|Johan as a Great Knight Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters